Nirvana
by Likorys
Summary: Harry sądził, że po wojnie wszystko będzie już dobrze, ale nic nie jest takie jak się wydaje. Pewnego dnia świat wokół niego zmienia się w koszmar - a Harry przekonuje się, że wojna nie była tak zła jak sądził.


Wszelkie prawa do pomysłu należą się **Sitriel** i jej snom. **Z ostrzeżeń**: zmieniono kilka wydarzeń z kanonu.

* * *

**EDIT**: Fanfic kończy jednak jako oneshot. Bieg historii skręcił w zupełnie innym kierunku niż planowałam. Nie czuje się dość dobrze z językiem polskim by opisać to co bym potrzebowała dla fabuły (głównie dlatego, że od dłuższego czasu więcej czytam po angielski niż po polsku).  
Jeżeli ktoś zna angielski za jakiś czas będę publikować ciąg dalszy historii jako **Likorys Shimenawa**. pod tym samym tytułem.

* * *

Nora była nadzwyczaj spokojna. Weasleyowie czekali z Harrym przy kominku na wezwanie Pottera do wyruszenia na misję. Kolejne zadanie wyśledzenia śmierciożerców przydzielone mu z biura aurorów, jako pasujące ich bohaterowi. Harry powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać czy przyjęcie tej pracy niemal od razu po wojnie było takim dobrym pomysłem… nie zdawał nawet żadnych egzaminów, nie dano mu się zapoznać z zasadami, tylko dano ładny płaszczyk, kopa na rozpęd i posłano łapać śmierciożerców. Najbardziej irytujące było to, że nawet jeśli łamał przez to przepisy, nikt na niego złego słowa nie powiedział. Bo był Wybrańcem i pogromcą Voldemorta… Kolejnym problemem było to, że nigdy nie wiedział ile taka misja zajmie, a nie chciał spędzić reszty życia na dobijaniu wojny. Odrąbał jej łeb, spalenie zwłok powinno był dość łatwe by inni sobie z tym poradzili.

Westchnął i przytulił wszystkich ostatni raz, na końcu podchodząc do Ginny. Po tym niespecjalnie przemyślanym pocałunki w trakcie bitwy i kolejnym tuż po niej próbowali znów być razem. Wychodziło to średnio, ale Harry wciąż próbował to naprawić. W końcu to on ją wtedy zostawił, po śmierci Dumbledore'a, to on wszystko zepsuł. To on powinien więc terasz wszystko naprawić. Prawda? Kiedy wezwanie w końcu przyszło westchnął cicho.

- Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. – Obiecał.

- Nie martw się! – Ginny przytulała go znów i pocałowała, niemal… ostentacyjnie? Robiła to od kilku dni… będą musieli porozmawiać jak wróci.

- Nie martw się, stary, wszystkim się zajmiemy. – Ron poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Właśnie, niczym się nie martw! – Ginny uśmiechnęła się promiennie, przytulając go nagle i pozbawiając tchu, a kiedy tylko się odsunął popchnęła go lekko w kierunku kominka.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, na ponowne wezwanie postanawiając jednak nic nie mówić. Poza tym, pewnie mówili o jakiejś niespodziance związanej z odnawianiem domu na Grimmualde Place, które zaczął kilka tygodni temu i musiał wciąż przerywać przez kolejne zadania. Złapał niewielki plecak i zamknął oczy, okręcając się szybko i aportując do głównego biura.

* * *

Po powrocie z misji, równie męczącej o wyczerpującej co zwykle, Harry marzył o jednym: długim odespaniu, najlepiej przez tydzień. Po złapaniu kolejnego tuzina śmierciożerców planujących nie-wiadomo-co był wykończony, ale nie w tym problem.

Czwórkę złapanych musiał wypuścić. Geryback, by nie utrudniać prób dogadania się z wilkołakami. Malfoy, bo to między innymi jego fortuna pozwoliła Ministerstwu na naprawy wszystkich zniszczeń wojennych bez ryzyka osuszenia własnych funduszy do cna. Bellatriks, bo po odebraniu różdżki była jedynie niegroźną wariatką. Snape, który został uznany za _bohatera_, więc nie musiał odpowiadać już za nic co robił w przeszłości. Cała czwórka, która powinna gnić w Azkabanie, chodziła sobie po ulicach i była nietykalna, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić!

Oczywiście nie pogodził się z tym od razu. Próbował pytać, naciskać, wymuszać – ale bez skutku. Zawsze słyszał ten sam bełkot. _To rozkazy z góry, nie buntuj się, to nie zabawa w policjantów i złodziei, skończ fochy, mas słuchać rozkazów, __nie bądź dzieckiem, _to nie twoje kompetencje, czas dorosnąć…

Nie chciał tego słuchać! Nie był dzieckiem, przestał nim być kiedy pierwszy raz musiał _zabić_ by pokonać Voldemorta. To dzięki niemu Minister miał czym rządzić, więc należał mu się głos w takich sprawach! Ratował ich latami, a teraz co, ma pozwolić by mordercy chodzili wolno, bo mają pieniądze albo kontakty, albo _na razie_ nie są groźni i nic nie zrobili? Albo dlatego, że zabijali "w dobrej wierze"?

Nigdy się z tym nie pogodzi!

Odwrócił poduszkę i wtulił twarz w chłodną poszewkę, mamrocząc przekleństwa. Drgnął, kiedy leżąca obok Ginny przytuliła się do niego, mrucząc coś sennie i obejmując go ramieniem. Przekręcił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na widok jej roztrzepanych włosów. Odgarnął kilka rudych pasm z jej czoła i objął ją ramieniem, przytulając obronnie.

Na samą myśl o tym, że Gerybak, Lestrange czy Malfoy mieliby tknąć ją palcem, a on nie mógłby nic zrobić… Jej słodkie, drobne ciało, oszpecony wstrętnymi ugryzieniami, broczące krwią i niepodobne do siebie po torturach, wreszcie lodowo zimne i twarde, pozbawione życia… już teraz krew w nim wrzała.

Przypomniał sobie Ministerstwo, w którym swoją głupotą zabił Syriusza, nie mogąc nic zrobić z tą, która rzuciła zaklęcie, z cholerną Lestrange. Nawet zabić jej nie potrafił, a ile oszczędziłoby im to później kłopoty…! Zamarł na własne myśli, obejmując Ginny mocniej. Dziewczyna wymamrotała coś, mrugając. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się sennie.

- Bałam się… zdążysz… że jutro… - Wymamrotała półprzytomnie, po tym znów zasypiając. Harry westchnął cicho, głaszcząc ja po głowie i uśmiechnął się blado.

Nigdy. Nigdy nie pozwoli by ktokolwiek ją skrzywdził! Jeśli będzie to oznaczało ucieczkę do Niewybaczalnych, wbrew Ministrowi… niech tak będzie!

* * *

Obudził go, jak zawsze, zapach śniadania. Usiadł na łóżko, od razu zauważając, że jest puste. Ginny musiała już wstać, nie budząc go: jak zawsze, kiedy musiał odespać po powrocie z misji. Ziewnął, przecierając oko i rozejrzał się za okularami. Zamrugał na zdecydowanie dziwny widok i przywołał je szybko różdżką.

Na szafie wisiało coś wyglądającego niebezpiecznie podobnie do sukni ślubnej, wyjątkowo dziecinnej i księżniczkowatej, obok równie dziwnego garnituru. Wszędzie wokół leżały jakieś bibelotki, pliki papieru lub materiału, zwoje pergaminu, koperty…

Harry uciekł do łazienki i umył się w gorącej wodzie, potem biorąc krótki, lodowaty prysznic. Żadne dziwactwo nie zniknęło jednak z pokoju, zamiast tego zauważył kolejne: zdjęcia potraw, pojedyncze kwiatki i mini bukieciki, najróżniejszy listy, saszetki pełne różnych eliksirów i chyba kosmetyków, plątaninę białych koronek i chust z różnymi plastikowymi zapinkami…

Zbladł, próbując jednak jakoś to logicznie wyjaśnić. Nie było go kilka tygodni, może… może George i Angelina w końcu, coś, cokolwiek? Wiedział, że było z nimi kiepsko, ale jak miało być? Fred cudem uniknął śmierci pod gruzami, kończąc w śpiączce w świętym Mungo. Każdy wiedział co Angelina zrobiła, jak zmieniła jednego na drugiego, ale nikt nie mówił tego głośno, mając nadzieję, że jakoś się po prostu ułoży, kiedyś, w końcu, za jakiś czas. Mimo to było tylko źle lub gorzej, ale może w końcu coś się ułożyło…? Chciał by byli szczęśliwi, George był dla niego jak rodzina, tak jak każdy z Weasleyów. Sam może jeszcze nie myślał o ślubie, ba, nie myślał o nim dotąd ani razu, po latach oczekiwania śmierci nie potrafiąc się jeszcze odnaleźć w świecie, w którym ta nie dyszałaby mu w kark, ale chciał by inni byli szczęśliwi.

Zasługiwali na to, po tej potwornej wojnie…

Westchnął, podchodząc wolno do drzwi, wciąż obolały po pościgu za Greybackiem. Zacisnął zęby na samo wspomnienie, łapiąc klamkę dość mocno by jego kości były widoczne przez skórę. Oparł czoło o drzwi, potrzebując kilka głębokich oddechów by niczego nie roztrzaskać.

I to był jego największy błąd.

- …piękną panną młodą, kochanie! – Łatwo poznał głos pani Weasley, trojąc w końcu przy starych, rozklekotanych drzwiach, nie pasujących już do końca do framugi.

- Prawda?! – Radosny pisk Ginny też byłby ciężki do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. – Śpi jeszcze, lepiej nie budzić go do czwartej. Co jakby się przestraszył i jednak już nie chciał…?! – Teraz wręcz słyszał, że ma łzy w oczach.

Gdyby nie nagły szok pewnie wyszedłby ją przytulić, nienawidząc widoku jej łez. Dziwne dopasowanie tej rozmowy do wszystkiego w pokoju zatrzymało go jednak w miejscu. Nie. Nie chciał wierzyć . To nie mogła być prawda. Ginny i… reszta, jego… w ślub…?

Przylgnął do drzwi, z walącym sercem przystawiając ucho do największej szpary.

- Spokojnie, Ginny, spokojnie. Obudzimy go później, masz rację, nie musi się denerwować. – Słyszał Molly o wiele lepiej. Nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Z kim innym Ginny miałaby brać ślub? Tylko z nim była. Suknia i garnitur w pokoju, wszystkie bibeloty… ustawili sobie na dzisiaj ślub. Nie wiedząc nawet, czy on zdąży. Nie pytając go ani razu o zdanie…

- Pałętałby się tylko, tyle mam roboty z tortem i kolacją i gośćmi. Niech się wyśpi, żeby miał siły.

- Na noc poślubną? – Dziewczęcy chichot Ginny nagle wydał mu się potwornie irytujący i dziecinny. Jak ten dziewczynek z jego mugolskiej szkoły obserwujących przez okna jak starsze klasy grają latem w piłkę bez koszulek.

Odsunął się o krok, otwierając drzwi. Ginny spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, tak zadowolona z siebie, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Na jego zdruzgotaną minę musiała się jednak czegoś domyślić, bo pobladła chorobliwie.

- Spokojnie. Nie będę się… _pałętał_. – Wychrypiał z trudem, czując jakby każde słowo kaleczyło mu gardło. Cofnął się, aportując od razu i nawet nie spojrzał na Molly, dopiero przy obrocie widząc jej zszokowaną minę.

Nie obchodziło go specjalnie gdzie wyląduje – chciał uciec. Nic więcej.

* * *

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu wylądował w jakiejś nadmorskiej jaskini. Rozejrzał się półprzytomnie, świecąc sobie różdżką, i na widok wody pełnej Inferiusów odskoczył z wrzaskiem. Pozbierał się na nogi, aportując znów, tym razem wybierając cel. Faktycznie, w jaskini horkruksa nikt by go nie znalazł, ale nie miał ochoty skończyć jako zombie-łódź-podwodna!

* * *

Grimmualde Place było, ku jego kolejnemu zaskoczeniu, odnowione. Wszystko było wysprzątane, czerń i okazyjna zieleń lub srebro ustąpiły barwnym kolorom i setkom bibelotów. Harry zszedł wolno po schodach do salonu, na widok przystrojeń ślubnych zwyczajnie odwracając się i wymiotując na podłogę. Uspokoił się po kilku minutach, wtedy wstając znów i sprzątając po sobie machnięciem różdżki.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ślub, za jego plecami?! Chciał spróbować naprawić to co było między nim i Ginny, jasne. Zrobiłby wszystko by mogło być tak jak na piątym czy szóstym roku. Nie mógł jednak cofnąć czasu ani zmienić przeszłości, ale mimo to próbował co mógł. A oni go próbują przez sen zaobrączkować?!

Wstał, ściskając mocno różdżkę i zaczął miotać zaklęciami. We wszystko, niszcząc ozdoby, roztrzaskując wazony z kwiatami i zastawę, rozszarpując kolorowe przedmioty i odsłaniając czarne ściany, zastępując radosne barwy zielenią i granatem. Na koniec wyszedł przed dom, z transparentem zerwanym z sufitu. Na jego odwrocie napisał jasno, że „Ślub odwołany!" i zawiesił go nad drzwiami.

Po tym wrócił do środka, opadając na podłogę w salonie i zwyczajnie płacząc. Nad ludźmi, których miał za swoją rodzinę i nad miłością, która okazała się zwykłą farsą.

Nie miałby im za złe gdyby zaproponowali ślub. To Ginny mogłaby się nawet oświadczyć jemu. Jeszcze wczoraj pewnie by się nawet zgodził! Ale to? Ustawianie wszystkiego za jego plecami? Plan budzenia go za pięć dwunasta, by nie mógł odmówić bez afery? Nie, za nic nie potrafił tego zrozumieć!

Po kwadransie czy dwóch, kiedy stracił nawet siłę na płacz, los przypominał mu kolejnym zaskoczeniem, że do trzech razy sztuka.

- Cholerny bachor, sprowadza tu sobie zdrajców krwi, cały dom splugawili! Przeklęte szlamy, jeszcze kolejne będą… - Mamrotania Stforka urwały się dość szybko, pewnie na widok stanu salonu, ale Harry nawet się nie uniósł.

- Zdrajcy krwi mogą iść się jebać. – Wymamrotał, wpatrując się wciąż tępo w sufit.

To tak bolało. Przypominało mu to co Ron odstawił przy Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Jak Syriusz oberwał Avadą i wpadł za zasłonę. Jak Snape zabijał Dumbledore'a. Jak w czasie walki o Hogwart ginęli wszyscy bliscy mu ludzie. Jak tracił ich, mając tylko chwilę, nie mają jak się pożegnać, nie mając nawet czasu ich opłakać.

- Chce żeby posprzątać też sypialnię? – Głos Stforka przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

Usiadł, wpatrując się w niego z niezrozumieniem. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ślady zniszczeń z salonu zniknęły, a jego mniej lub bardziej dokładnie zmiany zostały poprawione. Pokój wyglądał pewnie jak przed wiekami, kiedy go budowano… Wtedy do niego dotarło. Sypialnia, Ginny chichocząca nad nocą poślubną…

Znów zwymiotował, dopiero po uspokojeniu się zauważając, że na jego kolanach pojawiła się miska, właśnie opróżniająca się z zawartości. Odstawił ją drżącymi dłońmi na bok i wytarł łzy z kącików oczu.

- Dziękuję. – Wychrypiał, krzywiąc się na posmak żółci w ustach.

Stforek obserwował go z miną taka jak zwykle, ale nie wyklinał go pod niebiosa, więc uznał, że przynajmniej chwilowo wrócił u niego do łask. Nie obchodziło go skąd się tu wziął ani czemu w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Czuł się nieprzyjemnie pusto, nic go nie obchodziło. Chciał zostać w tym pokoju i nigdy nie wychodzić, nic więcej…

Potrząsnął głową, wstając chwiejnie.

- Tak. – Spojrzał na skrzata beznamiętnie. – Posprzątaj wszystkie pokoje i doprowadź je do stanu sprzed… - Zawahał się krótko. – Do stanu z dni kiedy żył Regulus i jego matka. – Powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się pusto na blask, który pojawił się w oczach Stforka. Skrzat kiwnął głową i zniknął niemal natychmiast.

Sam usiadł przy stole, kładąc głowę na blacie i wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Wodził wzrokiem po wzorze jakichś czarnych pędów, na jasnej zieleni całkiem dobrze widocznych. W korytarzu słyszał kolejne trzaski i dźwięki magii, czując jak ta niemal iskrzy w powietrzu. Zamknął oczy, zakrywając głowę rękoma. Zacisnął palce we włosach, czując jak łzy znów płyną mu po policzkach i szlochając cicho.

To bolało. Tak potwornie bolało. Chciał być z Ginny, chciał stać się jednym z Weasleyów, chciał rodziny, chciał tego wszystkiego – ale nie tak. Nie tak, nie za jego plecami, nie po kryjomu i bez możliwości wyboru!

- Chce to zobaczyć nim wyrzucę?

Niemal podskoczył w miejscu na głos skrzata, siadając prosto. Wytarł policzki wierzchem dłoni i poprawił okulary, na widok zastawionego stołu mrugając. Butelki eliksirów, jakaś księga, pojemniki z eliksirami, wstęga z czymś co wyglądało na runy, dwa wisiory z przeźroczystymi kryształami w kształcie serca i sztylet.

- Co to jest…? – Wyszeptał, blednąc na samą myśl o jakichś dzikich rytuałach ślubnych.

Stforek spojrzał na niego, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem.

- Do rytuału. Pierwsi dla siebie będą też ostatnimi. Zdrajcy krwi chcieli żeby był związany na zawsze. – Wyjaśnił skrzekliwie. – Pisze w księdze jak chce wiedzieć więcej.

Hary potrząsnął głową, przysuwając dłoń do ust. Nie było mu teraz jednak niedobrze. Przeciwnie, był… wściekło. Tak potwornie wściekły, że miał ochotę iść i wymordować wszystkich w Norze! Tym razem nawet się nie zdziwił na własne myśli. Jego krew wrzała, a magia wręcz wierciła w nim niespokojnie, gotowa niszczyć wszystko na jego drodze. Odetchnął kilka razy by się uspokoić.

- Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym to obejrzał? – Zapytał icho, kiedy odzyskał nieco kontroli. – To wartościowe, prawda?

- To rodowe! – Stforek poczerwieniał aż. – Rodowe, nasza tradycja, a zdrajcy krwi pod siebie i swoje bachory chcieli to poniewierać!

Harry pozwolił mu wykląć Weasleyów, w duchu zgadzając się z każdym słowem.

- …zaraz. – Sięgnął do księgi, klnąc na widok stron zapisanych runami.

Jeśli Hermiona go nie znienawidzi to może zdoła ją namówić na pomoc w tłumaczeniu, na razie musi się jednak zdać na skrzata.

- Czemu wspomniałeś o dzieciach? – Zapytał cicho. – I nazywaj mnie Harry, tak będzie nam chyba wygodnie. – Dodał, uśmiechając się blado.

Stforek spojrzał na niego krótko, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, wyjaśniając jednak między kolejnymi przekleństwami i obelgami. Harry znów uciekł się do miski, spadając z krzesła by sięgnąć po nią jak najszybciej.

Z tego co zrozumiał, rytuał był prosty. Jeśli obie strony były czyste przed ślubem, łączyli się na wieki. Jeśli któreś nie było, to drugie było do niego przywiązane. Nie było mowy o posiadaniu kogo innego, o seksie poza małżeństwem, o rozwodzie, o ponownym ślubie. Wiązanie na wieki, niczym kajdany. Dodatkowo magia zapewniała mnogość potomków i poczęcie syna w trakcie nocy poślubnej.

Harry usilnie starał się nie myśleć o Arturze i Molly, o gasnącym rodzie Preewetów i atmosferze wojny, o tym ile Ginny ma braci… nie, nie będzie o tym myślał. Za nic! Nie jemu cudze śluby oceniać.

- To co rodowe odnieś na należne miejsce. To co tylko cenne schowaj w bezpiecznym miejscu. – Powiedział cicho do skrzata, wstając.

Poszedł do kuchni wypłukać usta. Oparł się o zlew, wpatrując tępo w wodę znikającą w odpływie. Miał taką ochotę zrobić to samo – zniknąć, zupełnie i całkowicie… nie myśleć o tym, pozbyć się tego potwornego bólu… Westchnął ciężko, zakręcając wodę i podszedł do okna w korytarzu. Wychylił się przez nie nagle, mierząc różdżką w transparent i zmieniając napis. Dopiero po tym wróciło środka i skierował się do sypialni. Może jeśli się prześpi, to wszystko będzie jakimś złym, złym snem…

Przez resztę dnia gości próbujących dostać się do domu witał transparent głoszący „Nie będzie mnie żadna ruda suka obrączkować jak ogiera do rozpłodu!"


End file.
